Severus n'avait pas été gâté par la vie
by Iroko
Summary: Entre Voldemort, Dumbledore, Potter et le néant qu'était sa vie sentimentale, il ne restait à Severus que la fierté de son titre de Maître des Potions, la consolation d'être utile et l'espoir d'être un jour libre. Mais la vie apporte parfois des surprises


Titre : Severus n'avait pas été gâté par la vie

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : amour

Couple : Severus x Harry

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Je pense que Severus-Harry est mon tandem préféré, que ce soit en relation parentale ou amoureuse. Pour cette histoire j'ai décidé de les mettre ensemble en me concentrant surtout sur le caractère de Severus ^^. L'épilogue est déjà entièrement rédigé mais l'entre-deux n'est pas entièrement planifié. Il y aura au minimum 3 chapitres je pense mais difficile de savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre. L'histoire commence au début du tome 5, pendant les vacances, et ira jusqu'au tome 7. Elle devrait rester assez fidèle aux évènements en général.

**Severus n'avait pas été gâté par la vie**

**Chapitre 1**

Severus n'avait pas été gâté par la vie. C'était en partie sa faute et en partie le destin. Destin qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien embêté ces dernières années avec l'arrivée à Poudlard d'Harry Potter. Gamin qu'il s'était empressé de martyriser comme tout le monde s'y attendait. Les professeurs parce qu'ils savaient à quel point James Potter lui en avait fait voir, Lucius Malfoy et les autres mangemorts rescapés parce qu'Harry était celui qui avait défait leur maître. Ce que peu de gens savaient par contre c'est qu'il s'échinait également à le protéger dans l'ombre. Tâche assez difficile étant donné que le petit asticot avait un don naturel pour se fourrer dans les pires ennuis. Et Severus ne pouvait pas le surveiller 24h sur 24, il avait du boulot ! Et puis il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le découvre, surtout McGonagall, ce serait la honte. Déjà que Dumbledore était au courant. Au courant que lui, le détestable professeur de potions, la chauve-souris des cachots, l'éternel célibataire aigri, protégeait Harry en mémoire de sa mère. Sauf qu'il pensait que Severus l'avait aimée. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, Severus lui-même l'avait cru à une époque. Mais il avait fini par se rendre compte que l'immense amour qu'il ressentait pour Lily n'était que fraternel. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur mais pas à l'aine. Au contraire de ses condisciples masculins. Car oui, Severus était gay. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour s'en rendre compte et s'habituer à cette idée. Qui ne changeait pas grand chose, de toute manière qui pourrait s'intéresser à lui ? Et puis l'amour s'était tellement Poufsouffle.

Severus s'était donc complu dans sa réputation d'asexué. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de s'autoriser quelques fantasmes à l'abri derrière les rideaux de son lit. Des fantasmes uniquement intellectuels, il était impensable que ses compagnons de dortoir le surprennent à se masturber. L'un de ses fantasmes favoris était celui où il dominait complètement James Potter. Avec toutes les humiliations quotidiennes qu'il subissait, c'était d'un grand réconfort d'imaginer le puissant et arrogant Gryffondor se soumettre à lui et le supplier pour obtenir son plaisir. Quelle délicieuse victoire ce serait de posséder ce magnifique corps – y en a qui ont trop de chance – et surtout cet esprit indomptable. Malheureusement ça restait un fantasme et c'est Lily qui finit par le soumettre – y en a qui ont trop de chance. Et Rogue se retrouva tout seul, à la merci de ses condisciples mangemorts qui l'emmenèrent se faire tatouer. On ne dit pas non à Lucius Malefoy. Et encore moins à un Voldemort ravi d'avoir un Maître de potions à son service, même sang-mêlé. Plainte qui avait bien fait rire Severus des années plus tard, quand Dumbledore lui avait révélé la véritable identité du mage noir sorti du néant.

Et maintenant le mage noir était ressorti du néant et Severus devait à nouveau lui cirer les pompes – pardon, lui préparer ses potions – et lui faire des rapports sur Dumbledore en lui cachant que sa loyauté allait au vieux gâteux. S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus supportait mal, c'était d'être dominé. Seulement entre ses deux maîtres il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Alors il se rattrapait en savourant la toute puissance qu'il avait sur ses élèves. Même si les restrictions sur les punitions des élèves étaient un peu ennuyeuses.

Vivement que Dumbledore élimine définitivement Voldemort avec son Survivant. Severus voyait mal comment mais bon, Dumbledore avait maintes fois prouvé que son savoir et ses intuitions faisaient des miracles. Même s'il y avait eu quelques couacs, dont la mort des Potter. Severus avait été dévasté de perdre la seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille et avec laquelle il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de se réconcilier. Et aussi un peu énervé de ne pas l'avoir remporté sur James au moins une fois. Sans compter la perte d'un aussi bel éphèbe. Avec Sirius à Azkaban, la communauté Sorcière avait perdu ses deux plus séduisants Aurors.

La nouvelle génération comptait quelques beaux spécimens, dont Harry qui, malgré qu'il soit un peu chétif, était en passe d'égaler son père en charisme. Pour ce qui est de la séduction par contre c'était tout le contraire. Là où son père se pavanait en passant la main dans ses cheveux rebelles, Harry semblait complètement intimidé et perplexe face à la gente féminine. Mis à part avec Granger, mais la Miss-je-sais-tout tenait de toute façon plus du dictionnaire encyclopédique universel que de l'être humain de sexe féminin. Cette situation amusait beaucoup Severus et le satisfaisait aussi. Ce petit Troll des potions avait mieux à faire que de batifoler comme la plupart des adolescents stupides à qui il essayait d'enseigner un minimum de choses. S'il devait battre Voldemort, il ferait mieux de s'entraîner dur. Surtout pendant les vacances, plutôt que de paresser chez son oncle et sa tante, ou de faire l'andouille avec les Weasley. Oui, il en toucherait un mot au directeur. Maintenant qu'ils avaient un quartier général tout à fait sécurisé, autant en profiter. De toute manière Severus n'y passait qu'en coup de vent pour livrer ses informations, il se fichait d'apercevoir le gamin deux secondes.

Par contre il y avait le problème des Weasley. Les deux adultes avaient décidé de mettre à l'abri leur encombrante marmaille. Si la main d'œuvre pour assainir la maison était appréciable – Severus n'osait répondre de ses actes au cas où un inconscient aurait osé lui demander de participer – ils seraient une grande source de distractions pour le Survivant. Ron était un embarra mineur face aux jumeaux Weasley. Et la petite dernière de la famille ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Par Merlin, quand on passait en revue les membres principaux de l'Ordre, on avait de quoi douter de la victoire ! Entre Dumbledore dont on ne savait à quel point il jonglait entre le génie et la sénilité, Maugrey Fol-Œil trop paranoïaque pour ne pas en être dangereux pour tout le monde, le cabot retombé en enfance suite à Azkaban, Tonks comment-j'ai-pu-devenir-Auror-avec-une-telle-maladresse, l'autre escroc qui profitait de chaque instant où personne ne le voyait pour aider à débarasser la baraque de ce qui encombrait – pourvu que ça vaille une jolie fortune – et les Weasley qui apportaient plus de problèmes que d'aide à son avis. Bon le père pouvait monter la garde au ministère mais il devait être prudent pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Fudge sur sa collusion avec Dumbledore. Mais la mère… bon elle nourissait ceux qui étaient sur place – comme ce planqué inutile de Black – et rangeait la maison – ce dont Severus n'avait rien à faire du moment que l'air était respirable. Mais pour leurs gosses c'étaient des non-membres complètement inutiles et des espions en herbe pitoyables.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois en pensant à ce qu'il ferait une fois débarrassé complètement de Voldemort. Déjà donner sa démission à Dumbledore. Comme si il allait continuer à enseigner une seconde de plus à ces asticots incapables de comprendre toute la beauté de l'Art des Potions. Il pourrait enfin se consacrer entièrement à la recherche. Tranquillement reclus chez lui sans plus personne à supporter. Bon ça lui manquerait un peu de ne plus exaspérer McGonagall en lui brandissant sous son nez les deux coupes, mais de toute manière il en avait été privé ces dernières années. À cause de Potter. Sur ce point-là, il était aussi chiant que son père. Mais qui disait plus de Voldemort disait plus de Potter à protéger. Et plus personne à qui rendre de comptes.

Oui, Severus avait hâte d'être libre et tant pis si pour cela il devait suivre les ordres parfois loufoques d'un ancêtre manipulateur qui essayait de se faire passer pour un gentil grand-père.

À SUIVRE


End file.
